Zak Storm - Other Side
by xDestinyDemonx
Summary: Sora Storm is Zak's younger sister. As her brother went surfing, she wanted to save him, but was also soaked into the stormy wave. But instand of her brother, who became Captain of the Chaos, her sister was found by Golden Bones. Can Sora escape her prison or is she going to lose her will against Bones and Skullivar? - All Characters (except my OC) belongs to Zagtoons
1. Siblings in Danger

"Sora!", A voice called and I woke up. It was Zak. "Why do you have to scream like that?". "Mom and Dad want to have breakfast with us before Mom has to go to work, so come on!", Then he threw me out of bed, where I hit the floor. "Hey!", I threw a pillow at him, but he ran out laughing and I got up and put on my clothes: a yellow shirt, brown shorts and black shoes.

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad," I said, sitting down at the table and making a jam sandwich. While I ate it Dad read the newspaper and Mom one of her women's magazines. How can you read this? Are not there just nonsense stuff in there?

When I looked at my brother Zak, he grimaced and I held out my tongue. "Zak, Sora, not at the table". "Yes Mom," we both answered at the same time. After breakfast, our mother had to go already, she gave Zak and me a kiss on the cheek and Dad on the mouth, where Zak looked away. "You'll do that to a girl, too," I just laughed and he rolled his eyes. "Leave me...". Then he disappeared from the kitchen.

Of course the time passed quickly and the early afternoon started. I leaned against the front door and looked at the ocean and the waves beating there. How cool that would be to surf on them ... unfortunately Dad does not allow it yet because I'm too young. Although I think that you can surf at the age of 11 ...

When I wanted to go my room, I saw a necklace at the wooden fish head. Oh no! It was not someone's necklace. It was Dad's lucky charm!

After a short stare I went into my room and packed some things in my backpack, because near the beach we have a tree house and I would like to spend the rest of the afternoon there.  
When I finished packing, I took my waterproof webcam and put it in my pocket. My brother has one too.

I just left the house and was on my way to the tree house when I heard something rattle and Zak ran past me. Then I saw him take a surfboard from our father and walk to the beach, and then I noticed the gray clouds.  
He does not want to surf during the storm ?!

Immediately I ran after my brother, but he was already in the water and was just on the board. "Zak!" I called and got another board from our father and swam after him. "Zak! A storm is coming!". "You're just scared sister, I'm 14 and so brave! So you go out if you want, why did you even come here?" He spoke and surfed the wave that drove me a bit towards the beach. "Zak! Sora! Get out of here! It's too dangerous!", it was dad who had called, I was swarming back on the board when my brother called out: "Calm down, nothing will happen to me, your necklace will bring me luck!". Necklace? I turned my head and saw the lucky charm around Zak's neck.  
Did he took it secretly? Is he crazy?!

I shook my head and wanted to continue to the beach, then a big wave in front of my brother and me appeared and he disappeared into it. So that the same thing doesn't happen to me, I tried in panic and with all my strength, to get away from the wave, but was pulled in by it, I heard my father screaming.

I clung to the surfboard, screaming, as the strong current of the vortex drew me deeper and deeper into it and it became brighter and brighter.

Then I passed out.


	2. From Bermuda Triangle to Skeletons

I emerged from the surface of the water, gasping for air and clinging to the board. Then I sat up and looked around. The beach was nowhere to be seen, just endless water.

Did the wave drive me away so far?

Then I remembered that Zak was also in the vortex, and my eyes looked around. "Zak? Zak !". No Answer. If he was not here ... where could he be?

I drove the surfboard with my hands to get somewhere, because somewhere there had to be beach, even if it was not the one I knew.

Suddenly, waves drove me forward, I turned around and couldn't believe my eyes. A huge octopus appeared and made strong waves with her tentacles. Apparently I had invaded his territory and wanted to chase me away. I did that as my arms moved faster and faster.

The monster hit me again and a big strong wave drove me away from it. Unfortunately, itwas so strong that it pulled me underwater, but barely could grab the board with both arms. The current tore me back and forth, then I slammed against a rock in the sea and was unconscious.

 **?:  
** This wretched landlubber! He should have given me the sword and the necklace with the stone instead of fighting against me. Because of him, the ship is now damaged, but at least only outwardly ...

"General Bones, there is something on the radar!", One of the skeletons exclaimed, where I immediately noticed. "About this ship from just now?". "No Sir, something smaller ...".

What could approach our ship now that is small?

"Head for this something! I want to know what it is! "I commanded and went down the stairs to the lower deck, which was broken by another gun cannon. I took the telescope and actually saw something floating in the water. Finally, we approached the object and my eyes now recognized it more closely: A child, more precisely a girl, floating on a wooden board in the water.

"What're you all standing there so stupid? Get the girl out of the water!". Said and done. Two of the skeletons fetched a rope and pulled the child out of the water onto the ship and dropped it in front of me. It had brown, short hair and wore a yellow top and brown trousers, as well as a bag on her back. I nudge her.

 **Sora:  
** Something or someone was constantly pressing against my shoulder, and then I spat out water and blinked. "Wake up little one!". My vision became more and more clear, so did the outline and then recognized a skeleton. Wait a moment! Skeleton!?

I wanted to sprint away, but this golden skeleton grabbed my left arm and looked at me with the green eyes. "What has a little girl like you lost out there?" "I... I... it was a storm by me and was driven into the sea by the strong current ..." I replied and this skeleton guy grabbed the back collar of my shirt with his right arm, which was a hook or a hook sickle, and let me hang over the water, where I fidgeted with panic.

"Normally, I would feed you to the sharks now, but I'm sure Master Skullivar will be interested in you." "L-Listen ... I didn't do anything bad, I was only flushed into the sea by a storm I-I do not even know where I am". He threw me to the ground and I held my head. "Do you have any idea who you are dealing with?". With a shake of the head, I gave a 'no' as an answer. "In front of you is Golden Bones, General of Master Skullivar's skeleton army, and you little one are on the Demoniac in the Bermuda Triangle."

Did I understand that correctly? Bermuda Triangle?! But that's just a legend! Or not?...

"L-Listen, I just want to go home ... not anymore else," I tried to explain. "Time will tell", then two skeletons grabbed me and I tried to get free while we went inside the big gray ship. "Let me go!", I called and was then thrown into a small room by them. "Stay a good girl," Bones said, closing the door. I got up and grabbed the bars. "Let me go, I just wanna go home! ", I called after him, but he was already gone and silence prevailed. I took off my backpack and sat down on the other side of the cell, hugging my legs.

Finally, tears came to my eyes ...


	3. Nightmare and questioning with lies

**Golden Bones:**  
A little child. I don't laugh! She will be more understanding than the boy before it. What was his name again? Zak Storm!

"General! A transfer of Master Skullivar arrives"

And then he already appeared on a hologram. "Master Skullivar, the boy with the sword escaped us, but I picked up another child there." "Another child, Bones?". "It floated unconscious in the sea and maybe it could be useful to us," I told him. "That will show if I saw the child with my own eyes. Bring it to me Bones!". "Yes master," I answered and the hologram was finished. I pointed my hook forward. "Tax ahead to netherwhere!" I commanded and then made my way to the cells.

 **Sora:**  
 _I was on a beach. More precisely, at home._

 _How is that possible?_

 _I looked around and saw three slightly fuzzy figures. But the closer I got to them, the more accurate the outline. Until I realized the people: Mom, Dad and Zak._

 _"Mom! Dad! Zak!", I called and ran towards them, but suddenly the distance between them grew bigger and bigger. "Do not go away!". My eyes briefly looked back and saw a huge wave coming towards me. "Mom! Dad! Zak! Help !", then the ground was torn away and I pulled deeper and deeper into the dark water. Then a laugh came and a black hand appeared, reaching for me._

 _"Nooooo! ..."_

"No! ..." I screamed and started. I looked around with light tears and took a deep breath.

Okay ... that was not real, just a nightmare. Calm down, Sora ...

My head was sweating and I wiped my head with my hand, still not so clear in my head. I wanted to arrange the pictures in my head when I heard a humming or something and turned to the door where this Bones stood.

"Did someone have a nightmare?" he laughed slightly amused and came to me, but I pressed myself to the wall. He knelt down to me, I just say frightened away. "What's your name, little one?" I was silent. "I asked you something or did you bite your tongue?". "I don't betray my name!" I finally said and he held his hook in front of my neck. "You almost resemblelike this nuisance Zak Storm, I can also get uncomfortable, so say your name!" He threatened when I heard my brother's name.

I have to take another surname. Who knows what the guy will do to me when he finds out I'm Zak's sister ...

"I don't repeat myself a fourth time!". "S-Sora ... Sora S-Strike". "Was that so difficult now?", He laughed something and let his arm from me and got up. "I hope you get it in your head, that silence and rumbling will not help, Skullivar expects you to behave and I hope you don't act brash, but behave properly," Bones said as he walked out and closed my cell again and me could easily lean against the wall.

Silence. Behavior. I was rather the question in the head who this Skullivar was...


	4. Skullivar

Constantly I stared at the wall, time went by for me like an eternity. But then I took my backpack and rummaged through the things I had packed in the treehouse for the rest of the day: some candy bars, a bottle of water, a pen and pad, and the tape where there was a mount for my webcam. The band could be adjusted to be attached either to the head, to a bag or somewhere on the arm. Zak usually wore his webcam like an eyepatch to his head. Finally, I took out my yellow-black webcam and hooked it to the strap that I put on my wrist.

Then there was a jerk and I put on the bag. Not even a minute passed and Bones came back. "Stand up!". Following his sentence, supported me on the wall until I was completely on my feet. He came up to me and pressed my arms behind my back, where they were then tied with a rope. Such a crap!

Then he led me away from the demoniac and took me to a large, black palace. With each step I became more and more queasy in the stomach and tore at the shackles. Of course, the skeletonguy then grabbed a little firmer. "What did I tell you earlier?". I said nothing and just saw how we stopped in front of a door and another skeleton held me.

 **Golden Bones:**  
I entered Skullivar's throne room and bowed down. "I brought the child here as ordered". He turned to me. "Bring her here", he replied, and I left the hall to fetch Sora, staring at the floor as I tugged her shoulder to the hall.

When we arrived at Skullivar, I pushed her shoulders down so she dropped to her knees and sat like this.

"Bones, leave me alone with her". "Yes Master," I replied, bowing again and then leaving the throne room.

 **Sora:**  
My eyes were on the ground and left them there.

"Look at it, so you're that kid Bones talked about", Skullivar said, and I said nothing. He stepped closer until he was just in front of me. "Look at me when I'm talking to you". Then my head rose and my eyes fixed his green-glowing skull. I felt cold down my back.

"What's your name? ", he asked and I answered him: "Sora... Sora Strike ". "So Bones picked you up in the sea, how can such a young girl drift in the wide sea of the Bermuda Triangle," the sentence sounded as if he were slightly pleased, but I could also be wrong. And as with the other guy, I said exactly the same thing, that I had a storm and was torn away by a sea wave. He laughed something.

"Why was I brought here? I didn't do anything!" I asked, his eyes darkening. "You are dealing here with Skullivar, the future ruler of the seven seas, and as soon as I have the sword Calabrass, I will rule the entire Bermuda Triangle!".

I swallowed hard. "And you, Sora, will be one of the first to bow before me!". My eyes turned away from him and I shook my head. "And if I don't want to?" I asked. "You will, whether sooner or later, in a child like you, the breaking of the will will not be too difficult."

My heart was pounding like crazy. "No, I don't want to! I want to go home!". "You are in my palace in Netherwhere and the one who tells you where to go is me!" Skullivar laughed and I said nothing.

"Bones, come here!". Then the golden skeleton came and bowed again before Skullivar. "Yes Master?" He asked. "Bring the kid to a cell and explain that she knows who she's dealing with here," he was ordered and Bones pulled me up by the shoulder and dragged me out of the throne room to a cell in the dungeon.

"You'll notice how you behave at Skullivar," he said, cutting open my shackles. "But I wanna go home! I am 11 years old and have done nothing to be here now." "If Skullivar wants subjects, he gets them, too", he went out and closed the door. "Time enough to think about your actions now", then he disappeared and left me behind in the slightly dark cell.


	5. That's torture!

A few days later

My stomach growled again, rather since yesterday morning. The last time I got something to eat was two or three days ago. I got drink once a day.

I stared at the ceiling until I noticed steps and Bones came with a cup of water. The first time, I did not want to take a sip first, afraid there might be something in the water, but it was wrong. He knelt down to me and pressed the edge of the cup to my lips, where I opened my mouth and drank the water. The last rest I choked on and had to cough.

"Can't you really drink, little one?" My eyes stared at the floor. When my stomach growled again, I looked to Bones. He laughed: "You'll get something to eat." "But I'm hungry now...". "How was it with you humans? You can live without food for 3 weeks". I shook my head. "That's nothing normal anymore, but torture!". He only grinned. "You're lucky that it's not me, where I would only give you something every 3 weeks, but that Skullivar decides when you get food."

How can you do something to a child? "But maybe you'll get something if you bow to him." Certainly not! I'd rather get something for a few days than drop the guy on my knees. I turned my head away. "As you wish," Bones said and left the cell again. I got up and looked around to make sure he was really gone. Then I took a chocolate bar out of my backpack and ate it.

Maybe it was not a real meal, but at least my stomach stopped growling. When I finished, I put her packing in the backpack and lay down on the floor.

Golden Bones:  
I left the dungeon and made my way back to the throne room, kneeling before Skullivar.

"Well, does she show weakness?" "On the contrary, she would rather get along with less food, Master," I told him. "Just wait and see, Bones. In a few days she'll be so starved that she'll kneel down in front of me," Skullivar said.

"And if not, apparently she has a strong will." "If that's the time, let me worry about that, Bones." I just grinned.

Sora:  
 _I lay on the ground and got up. The ground below me was completely black and around me was a light green fog. Since there was nothing I could follow, I just went straight ahead._

 _But then I felt something heavy on my legs. Looking down, I saw that they were chains. They also wrapped around my arms and was now completely tied to the point of view. Then a laugh came._

 _Again this laugh ... "Hello, is there anyone there?" I called, but the laughter did not stop._

 _I looked around and breathed hectic. Then more green smoke and a hand appeared above me._

 _This grabbed me and I just screamed. "Help!"._


End file.
